Together - Forever
by SarahBeth24
Summary: Haru Ukitake and Sasaiko Kuchiki had been in love since they knew what the words meant, their souls destined to be united. Never would Byakuya Kuchiki allow his daughter to love any who did not gain his approval. However, that didn't stop the young lovers finalizing the bond between their hearts, and seal their fate together - forever. (Gentle Lemons. OC x OC)


Together Forever S. Lazic

(When the Parents are Out ~ S. Greer)

Together - Forever

An Original Character Bleach Fanfiction

~ Sarahbeth Lazic ~

(Warning: Sweet Romance / Gentle Lemons. 18+)

"Haru," Squeaked Sasaiko Kuchiki as her back hit the wall, immobilizing her between hard stone and toned body. Her beautiful eyes, a mixture of greens and dark blues, softened as she looked into the intense gaze of her childhood friend.

Haru Ukitake didn't frown, he didn't smile as he looked into her eyes. This night, this one night was going to change their lives.

Two Days Prior

A few days ago, Haru had been scared to death upon hearing the news that Sasaiko had been injured while out riding with her mother, Kaede Kuchiki. Fear had clenched a tight grip about his heart when he heard the details that a group of Hollows had found their way out of Hueco Mundo to run havoc on the outskirts of the Miogashi farm, the property owned by her mother's family.

A week had passed, but the frightful incident was still fresh within his mind since it had been his patrol that had been dispatched to handle the situation. His father's Division, Squad 13, had been the closest to the outlying horse farm, and considering that the Miogashi farm was the main breeding farm for the Royal Family, he and his fellow Soul Reapers were dispatched directly.

The events of that day still haunted the young Soul Reaper. He remembered feeling overwhelming panic as he ran from his father's office, ignoring the calls of Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Being the Vice-Captain of Squad 13, there was no doubt that Haru and his men could handle a few Hallows. The last time he had seen Sasaiko was upon her visit to the squad for an afternoon lunch with he and his father. They played a short game of Mahjong before she bid him a farewell, informing him of her plans to go riding with her mother. He never figured that her farewell had been anything more than a 'see you soon'.

Luck had been on their side as they arrived upon the scene to find the three Hallows feasting upon the horses that Sasaiko and Kaede had been riding. Sasaiko was unconscious on the ground where her horse had spooked from under her, tossing her off to strike her head. Kaede held her daughter protectively as the Hollows drooled over their meal. Seeing his beloved friend covered with dirt and blood from a sent Haru's blood to boil. With a scream of rage, he drew forth Arashi, The Storm, and without a care rushed forwards with the pewter blade of his Zanpakutou darkening with the intensifying rage Haru was feeling.

When it was over, when all the Hollows were destroyed, Haru knelt at Sasaiko's side, his features a mask of anger and pain. Through the pounding of battle's excitement, he hear Kaede thank him for coming to their aid. Leaving a few of his squad members to investigate the appearance of the Hallows, Haru gathered his friend into his arms and with Kaede, the three walked back to the Miogashi family estate. Half way there, they met Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his Vice-Captain Renji Abarai. When Renji tried to take Sasaiko from Haru, the young Ukitake made a low growl of warning to the other Lieutenant. Before Byakuya could demand his daughter be handed over, his own wife halted his words, giving him a gentle smile and a polite command to let Haru see to Sasaiko. Their daughter was more than safe.

For days while Sasaiko was in the care of the 4th Division, Haru stayed by her side, seeing to whatever care she needed that he could provide. After all, she was everything to him.

It wasn't a distant rumor that there was something going on between Haru and Sasaiko. The two spent much of their free-time with each other outside of family and Seireitei affairs. They were young, vibrant and in love. They had been for years. Growing up together sealed the deal at a young age. Though Captain Kuchiki wasn't pleased with the idea and had quietly made his own passive requests for Haru to leave his child alone, an order that both Haru and Sasaiko blatantly ignored.

Haru's family couldn't be happier with the idea that he and Sasaiko were in love. Jushiro and Souru were delighted in the prospect that their son had found the woman he was to love for the rest of his life. Byakuya Kuchiki, on the other hand, wasn't so keen on the idea. Sasaiko was his daughter, his first born and thus "heir" to the Kuchiki family name. She was to marry a noble, a proud and strong noble born son. Even though the Ukitake family was of aristocratic birth, in the ladder or "royalty" in the Soul Society the Ukitake name was not good enough to join with the Kuchiki family - according to Captain Byakuya.

Haru and Sasaiko didn't care. They often snuck away to meet each other. Well, Haru didn't need to sneak from his home but Sasaiko sure did. A few times her father threatened to lock her in her room after discovering that she had been seen cavorting with the young Haru. That threat didn't last very long, simply because it was in her blood to ignore her father's threats as her mother never paid any attention to them either.

Kaede was pleased with the beautiful love blooming between Haru and her daughter. And though Byakuya offered his protests comprised of few words and noble rhetoric, Kaede reminded him that when they were married that many frowned upon their union. Many saw her as unworthy of the Kuchiki name and voiced their negative opinions and views upon her open ear of her and Byakuya. Never the less, he accepted her and through a long struggle of heated personalities and feisty desires, the two formed a unique and oddly comfortable relationship.

She pressed Byakuya to stay out of the fledgling relationship so that Haru and Sasaiko could form their own unique bond. The man was not please, not one bit.

Eventually, the Captain gave in – somewhat. He still wasn't pleased with the idea. Though he respected and honored the Ukitake family and the titles of Captain that both Jushiro and Souru held, a scandalous affair between their children would not be acceptable. How could he deny the fact that Haru Ukitake was not worthy of Sasaiko when he saw the terror that had gripped the young man's heart as he carried Sasaiko all the way to the 4th Division. There was no questioning the Soul Reaper's loyalty and dedication to his daughter. Ever vigilant.

A few days after Sasaiko was released from the hospital, Byakuya Kuchiki ordered his daughter to stop seeing Haru so that the family could discuss the young man's intentions with her. Sasaiko was not pleased, and voiced her displeasure with such intensity that Kaede looked shocked. The family held a heated discussion, with one or more items thrown across Byakuya's office, till Sasaiko stormed out of the estate, leaving her father to deal with her mother. In her absence, her parents fought heatedly over the situation, Kaede's voice sounding across the estate.

While her parents argued, Sasaiko slipped out unnoticed. For when her father and mother were having a "tiff", the household simply vanished. It was easy to walk right out the front door and bolt off into the darkness. She didn't know where to go, but she knew who she was going to run to. At this time, knowing his schedule, Haru wouldn't be at the Ukitake estate, nor would he be at his Division. This same night every week Haru volunteered to help his mother organize the paperwork from the orphanage she and Jushiro ran. They would do this at Souru's Division, Squad 9.

The 9th was rather vacant but for a few sentries posted around the front gate. When she came up to the gate, they didn't question her. After all, how many times had they seen her with Haru? Too many to count. After being allowed to enter, Sasaiko began her search. The first place she would check would be the Captain's office, the office of his mother.

Luck as on her side. As she quietly, quickly made her way to the Captain's office of the 9th Division, Sasaiko came across Haru coming towards her. He was caring a cup of tea and looked as if he hadn't slept in a week. Sasaiko knew what the incident with the Hollows had done to him, he still wouldn't tell her everything that happened nor how terrified he had been.

Stopping in the hall, she smiled as she watched him approach her. She watched him yawn, his eyes tightening shut, and remembered how exhausted and pale he had been when she awoke in her medical room at the 4th. He was seated at her side with his arms folded to the bed and his head resting to them. He had been asleep when she woke up, breathing heavily. She remembered that he had been holding her hand. At this moment he looked as exhausted as he had been that day.

Haru paused in his steps, lifting his pale brown eyes. "Sasi?" he asked rather dumb-struck that she was in the 9th at such a time of night. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a slow spreading smile while stepping to her. "You should be resting."

Nipping at her lower lip, Sasaiko shrugged her shoulders. She looked down with a heavy sigh. "My father has ordered me not to see you until he comes up with a solution to our relationship."

"He's done what now?" Haru asked with a slight growl to his voice.

"Don't make me repeat it, Haru," Sasaiko whispered softly, stepping to him.

The young man sighed with a shake of his head that shifted the short strands of silver. This wasn't the first time Byakuya Kuchiki had given his daughter some unrealistic mandate. "Your father can't order you around forever, Sasi."

"He's my father. He just needs some more time to come to terms with our relationship and figure out what course needs to be taken."

"So says him," muttered the Vice-Captain as he ran his free hand through his silver hair. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel about me and get it over with? They already know that I love you."

Greenish blue eyes rolled as the girl scoffed. "Oh yes, there's a good idea. Do you want me locked away in some temple, Haru?"

"Your father knows we're in love. I don't understand why you can't admit it to his face."

Sasaiko smiled lovingly to him, gently and sympathetically. "He doesn't understand the concept of expression love."

He sighed again. "Point taken." Returning her smile, he reached out to stroke her cheek. "You should be at home, resting."

"I've rested enough. It's been driving me mad that I haven't been able to see you." Whimpering, she closed the distance between the two. "I've needed to see you, Haru. I've wanted to be with you so badly. I had to come find you."

Frowning, Haru Ukitake set his teacup to a small table then reached out to drape his arms about her shoulders, drawing her head to rest against his shoulder. Being a couple heads taller than her, he had to bend his head in order to rest a cheek atop her silken hair of ebony.

"I've missed you," he said softly, nuzzling a cheek to those soft waves. "I've been worried about you. Please tell me, you're alright."

"I'm fine," Sasaiko said softly with a chuckle as she peeked up to him. When he didn't reply to her, she stepped back taking his hand in hers where her fingertips gently grazed over his knuckles. "Haru, will you take a walk with me?"

"At this hour?" he asked with his attention focused upon her fingers and how soft her touch was.

"Yes, Haru. At this hour."

Glancing back over his shoulder, Haru pondered the offer. How could he resist? With a nod, he looked back to her. "Alright. Let's take a walk outside of the Division where we can talk in private."

Their conversation hadn't been easy for either of them to digest. They spoke about her father and his inability to accept their relationship or their feelings for one another, and they spoke about why his family understood and adored the idea of them in love. But when the conversation turned to the Hollow incident, Haru's intensity came bubbling up to the surface. Simply because Haru was born from two of the most polite, balanced and peace loving Captains, he was far from one to embrace their characteristics. Yoshimitsu, Haru's twin brother, picked up those personality traits. Haru, on the other hand, had a more intense, fiery personality. Though he was gentle, tender and kind, the Vice-Captain had a hidden temper and dynamic passion. He was powerful, strong willed, determined and charismatic with just a touch of an irritability with a whole hell of a bunch of hot peppers thrown in for spice.

In the end, Haru couldn't control that temper of his. He was so enraged at Byakuya Kuchiki for ordering his own child to stay away from love, that the young Vice-Captain was ready to storm off to the family home, bang on the door and demand that Captain with a stick-up-his-ass to listen to him.

"I've had it!" he snapped, throwing his hands in the air. "I've had enough of your father telling us how to live our lives. He can't tell you what to do, he can't tell me what to do and he certainly can't tell us we can't love each other. Who the hell does he think he is?"

Sasaiko sighed as she listened to her friend's words fill the air around them. At least in this quarter of the Seireitei there were just white washed walls to listen to them. Standing there, she watched Haru pace the small alley, his Reiatsu blazing as his anger grew. She couldn't blame him. In truth, she had finally had enough of her father's prideful control as well. So what if her mother could control him? It seemed that when it came to his child's life the man and Captain had full control. But it was so hard to go against her father, she loved him. She was his little angel, his little girl. Going against him would break his heart and royally piss him off. To choose between the love of her father and the love of Haru tore her apart.

"Enough. I've had enough," Haru growled, breaking Sasaiko's attention. "I'm going to go have a word with your father."

Her eyes went wide, blinking just once as Haru began to storm off. A quick Shunpo had her at his side, grasping his wrist to stop him. "No! You can't! I'm pretty sure he wouldn't think twice on drawing Senbonzakura on you. He's done it before to my mother, and she's his wife! If you make demands to my father, he will lock me away and wont' hesitate to put his Zanpakutou outside my room."

The Vice-Captain turned, snapping his wrist from her hand. "I'm not afraid of him or his fancy, fucking sword."

Wincing, Sasaiko looked away. "You don't get it, do you? You can't just go up to Byakuya Kuchiki demanding your way. He won't even give you the time of day let alone allow you inside the house."

"Is that so?" Haru lowered his eyes to her, crossing his arms to his strong chest. "One of these days that stick up your father's ass is going to need to be yanked out."

Sasaiko gasped at his disrespectful words spoke about a Captain of the Seireitei, her father. "Haru, you can't stay something like that."

Sneering, he leaned close to her. "Trust me. I've a lot to say to that man."

Suddenly there was a call across the winding walls. It was a call to search off to one corner and to another. Haru hissed with a curse under his breath. His eyes narrowed as he looked to Sasaiko who had paled. "Looks like your father's sent some of his Division members out looking for you."

"You two men, come with me. We'll pay a visit to the 9th Division and see if he's there."

Sasaiko paled even more when she heard the familiar voice. "It's my father's Lieutenant."

"Renji..." Haru growled as he looked towards the direction the voice had called from. "Shit, they're going to the 9th. That means your father's paid a visit to my house and my father's Division."

Collecting himself, Haru flexed his fingers. From the corner of his eyes he saw Sasi wrap her arms about herself as she lowered her eyes in fear. That pose was her guilty pose, and he hated it. So he quickly grabbed her by an arm and pulled her in to a run, a flat out run.

"Haru! What's going on?" Sasaiko yelped as she scampered after him. He led her down a few twists and turns till suddenly he ducked into a darkened, off to the way-side alleyway. It was only then that she heard a voice calling out something from behind them. Oh hell, they had almost been discovered. Why? Why was her father doing this to her?

"It's time."

Hearing the flat growl to Haru's voice lifted Sasi's eyes. When she glanced from the entrance to the alley and to him, she found his eyes staring hard at her.

"Make up your mind, Sasaiko. Do you want to give in to your father and be married off to somebody you don't know? That's what will happen if he gets his way." He took a step forwards and his intense intimidation had her back tight to the wall behind her. He didn't mean to spook her, but it was time he put his foot down and made his point. "Or are you ready to take back your life? Are you willing to break his rules and risk his wrath so we can be together?"

Flinching, Sasaiko shook her head. "That's unfair to ask me."

"Is it?" snapped Haru, narrowing his unique brown eyes. He pointed out to the street. "You hear that? Those are your father's men coming to hunt you down and take you back to him like some prisoner who has escaped jail. Your mother can't control him all the time. What makes you think you can?"

Sasaiko narrowed her eyes. "Don't talk about my father like that. You don't know him."

"I know him well enough. Damn," he muttered, throwing his hands in the air, "what else does he have to do to make sure you and I will never be happy? Get you a chastity belt?"

Sasi's cheeks flushed red, but then she squeaked as her back hit the wall, pinned by his strong hands against her shoulders. "Haru..." The rest of her words died in her throat as she saw the blank, hurt look in his eyes. .

"You can't keep living like this. You're not an object to be used in some noble bartering system like your mother was. Your father's doing to you what his family tried to do to your mother. That's not what you want." Sighing, he lifted a hand from one of her arms to brush fingers along a cheek. "I know what's in your heart. You don't want to abide by his rules. You're a free spirit, passionate and strong like our mother. You should be able to decide for yourself who you want to love and who you want to be with."

"He's my father..."

"I know he is,' he said softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb, 'and that means he needs to let you decide for yourself what direction your life is going to take. If you want to stay with me, then be with me but only if you're free to choose that path."

Sasi sighed as a slight smile tucked her lips. "You sound like your brother."

Smirking, Haru shrugged his shoulders. "I shared a womb with him for nine months. Perhaps some of his smarts is rubbing off on me, but that doesn't change the point I'm trying to make." He leaned closer till he set his forehead to hers. "I love you, Sasaiko Kuchiki. I have in some way or another since we were kids. Only now am I able to I act on those feelings. We're old enough to make our own choices and to decide our own paths, and I want you to walk with me on a path we can take together."

Sucking in a breath, Sasaiko frowned at his words. She knew that Haru loved her, but at the same time, what he was asking her to do frightened and unsettled her to the core. Sasi slipped her arms about him in an attempt to seek comfort from his frightful words. "I love my father,' she said with a soft whimper upon her voice, 'but I love you even more."

Closing his eyes, Haru drew her tightly against him. She was shaking, and her subtle little quivers caused his deadly fingers to drift along her body, threading into her hair. "Then let me love you the right way. No more sneaking around behind your father's back. No more hiding our relationship and our feelings as if our love is tainted. I can't hide anymore, Sasi."

Sasaiko raised her eyes, brimming with soft tears. "What are you saying, Haru?"

A tender smile was given to her as gentle fingers, roughened from years of training, slowly trailed over her lips. He spoke with his dangerous voice dropping huskily, "I'm saying, Sasaiko, be with me. Completely. I don't want any other man to have you - ever. I want your heart and your body to be mine, Sasaiko."

When the understanding of his words lit her eyes, they grew wide and she whimpered, "Haru, we can't..."

"Yes," he said softly, tipping his head down to whisper against her lips, "we can." Then he kissed her, heatedly.

Sasaiko felt herself melt. The wall meant nothing to her as she preferred to take strength and support from Haru's hard frame. They had kissed before, innocent kisses of exploration and budding feelings, but nothing as deep and intense as this. Moaning sweetly, she leaned to him with her arms coming to slip about his shoulders. Fingers curled to the back of his neck, seeking those silvery locks to draw him closer to her. Sasi arched her body pressing closer to him. A damn broke within her, emotions and sensations all came rushing out in that one single kiss that took her breath away.

She was quivering against him. Haru slid his arms about her waist with fingers spreading to her back. In one move he crushed her against him. Feeling her quivering broke his heart. If he didn't know better, he swore he could taste salty tears between their lips. He drew back, looking to her gently as he drew a hand up to caress fingers down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly, softly.

Chuckling, Sasi shook her head then lifted her eyes up to him. She closed her eyes as she set fingers to his chest, curling into his Shihakusho. "I'm scared, Haru."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Would you marry me?"

Yes."

Sighing, Haru wrapped her tightly into his arms, hugging her as if his life depended upon it. "Then there should be nothing holding us back, nothing. Tell me," he said softly, nuzzling a cheek to her soft hair, "tell me what's holding us back from taking the final step to seal our love for each other?"

For years, as their relationship grew with the heated flames of attraction, the two had hidden away to steal kisses from one another. Yet their passions never escalated out of respect to Sasaiko's noble birth. The time had never been right for the two to take their relationship to the next level, to become lovers. To face Byakuya's wrath if the discovery was ever made that Sasaiko and Haru were sleeping with each other would leave the two to the man's anger. They decided to wait till the time was right and when they were both ready to finalize their love for each other and seal their loyalty, trust and dedication to one another.

Sasaiko understood what he was saying, and she wanted to say it too but her words were tainted with her fear. A shudder ran through her body as she remembered the speech on purity till marriage that her father gave her a few years ago. And though her parents were still considered separated, Kaede often let Byakuya play the protective father and forced her daughter to listen to his teachings. Being the loving daughter she was, Sasaiko sat quietly as her father sat behind his desk, speaking in his dull and vacant voice on matters that made her stomach twist. No father should discuss the objects of lust and virginity openly and in the presence of his daughter and his wife. Though it seemed her mother had a more enjoyable time with the 'speech' as she stood behind Byakuya rolling her eyes, waving a hand and digging glares of death to the back of his head. According to her mother, virginity was an old concept that no longer needed to be upheld. If you loved someone, then it wouldn't matter whether or not a woman was a virgin.

To love someone.

Sasaiko could not deny her love for him had grown in to a more mature understanding of the concept. After all, they had been friends for over seventy-two years. As the two developed through the stages of physical and mental maturity, so did their love. The attraction between the two had metamorphosed from misunderstood curiosity bubbling desire. They knew that their lives would be joined sooner or later, so what was the harm in sealing their dedication to each other, their old promise to always stand be each other's sides?

None. Haru wanted her, he wanted to marry her and to be with her. How could she be so weak when he was so strong? How could she continue to toss him to the side simply to protect her_ father's_ honor, the honor _he_ lived by? That honor was not hers to honor or protect. Leaning to him, she tipped her head to trail her lips along his jaw.

"Haru," she said softly, stepping back so to cup his features within her hands, thumbs trailing his cheeks, "I don't want to live without you."

"Who said you have to do that?" Chuckling, Haru shook his head, and taking her hands in his, he kissed the top of each hand before smiling softly to her. "How many more times must we discuss our relationship? I've waited long enough to make you mind and take you away from your father. Must I wait another thirty years? If I must, I demand you either stay inside your room or stop being so beautiful."

Sasaiko laughed softly, hushing her laughter quickly as her cheeks flushed with luscious color. "Oh? So now you will put your own demands on me and force me into hiding?"

Grinning, the young Soul Reaper leaned down to kiss the corner of her playfully grinning lips. "Only to save myself much personal pain, my love."

Turning her head, she caught his lips in a soft kiss. He kissed her in return, gently and tenderly till she put her palms to his chest to push him back a few inches. "You're right. We've talked about this many times. And I've tried to avoid the topic as much as possible to not upset my father."

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back to the wall. "Obviously, I've taken advantage of your patience in exchange for keeping my father content." Sasi looked to him with sympathetic eyes that glistened with tears. "I'm so sorry, Haru. You're right when you said that the only way my father will accept us is by force. I now understand what you had meant by that."

Haru blinked his very pale brown eyes. "Sasi? What're you telling me?"

She gulped then took a very long and steady breath. "I'm ready Haru," she said softly, looking into his eyes, "I want to…"

Her words were cut off with a soft, subtle kiss - kiss of longing and gentility that ended slowly as Haru drew his lips away. Damn it, he was nearly shaking with delight to her proclamation. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathed out with a little nod, "very sure."

Haru didn't know what to think or what to say. All he knew was that at this very moment he was so in love with the woman standing before him that his mind couldn't contemplate anything else. But what to do? He didn't want to wait. He couldn't wait any longer. Was that his heart pounding or hears? His heart was beating so loudly, so powerfully, that he could hear it thrumming in his head. Suddenly he felt nervous and uneasy as he thought on the real outcome of their passionate words. The question became, where? His mother would be heading back to their home soon where his father and Yoshimitsu were waiting. The Kuchiki estate was out of the question. So where to take her?

The answer dawned on him quickly. The orphanage. That building was in the upper districts of the Soul Society but in a place that was more public than private and at night only a few, counting two, employees were there to keep an eye on the few children who inhabited the orphanage. It wasn't unusual to see one of the Ukitake family members hovering around at night, so seeing Haru there wouldn't be questioned. There was no way, or so he thought, that Captain Kuchiki would think of looking for his daughter at the orphanage. It was the perfect place.

Besides, who would care if he was there with a guest? If Captain Kuchiki approached Haru with demands of his location, neither of his parents would give any knowledge of his whereabouts. What Haru was doing was none of their business. They would not question their son's motives with the woman they knew he loved. So the comfortable orphanage was the only option at the moment. Then again, Haru wasn't thinking about the risks of being discovered or killed by Byakuya Kuchiki if discovered, only the pleasures.

Smiling to her, he reached a hand up to brush back a lock of her luscious hair. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she murmured softly, leaning to his touch. A squeak came from her when Haru gathered her into his arms, and in the next moment, he rushed off across the rooftops of the Seireitei in Shunpo.

Haru had been right. The orphanage was quiet, dark and locked up tight for the night. Good thing he has a key.

Outside, the courtyard and playground surrounded by a tall wall was quiet and dark. Inside, it was just the same. The four story building of traditional design held silent halls and shadowy corners. The children were asleep in their beds as he and Sasaiko made their way towards one of the upper floors and away from the children's rooms, offices and the two rooms assigned to those who staid the night for security purposes. Yet there were other rooms locked off from all within the building. On the upper floor was a quartered off space where the Ukitake family took residence for nights when the paper work over flowed. Knowing his father, Jushiro wouldn't let Souru stay in just any old place so he had the top floor refurbished to comfortable living quarters for her and their family.

Sasaiko smiled nervously to him and took his hand to give him a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "Are you sure about this?" she asked in a whisper as they stopped at a set of double doors atop some stairs.

Haru fumbled for the key, looking back to her with a smile. "More than I ever have been in my life. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet, Sasi."

She blushed with a soft chuckle before she took the ring of keys from him. "So says the man who can't find the key."

The doors clicked open and were easily pushed aside letting the two enter. Once inside the quarters the doors were shut and locked. But Haru wasn't done yet. It was a simple Bakudo spell that Yoshi had developed that worked wonders in sealing the door. "This way," he said softly, knowing the question was on the tip of her tongue, "if any one does come looking for us, they won't be able to detect us inside."

"Why couldn't you use this at your division?"

Smirking, he tipped his head to her. "Do you really want our first time to be at the division?"

Again she blushed and ducked her head as a shy little mew tumbled forth from her lips.

When the spell was finished, Haru turned to her touching a finger beneath her chin to lift her gaze. He took a step closer, leaning the few inches to her. "I've been waiting for this moment for years, Sasi," he whispered as he brushed his lips across hers.

She sucked in a breath as she slid her hands up along his chest to rest fingers against his neck. The kiss was so soft and tender that it took her very breath away, but as the kiss deepened and the passion began to burn within it, Sasi was gathered to him and lifted against him. Haru carried her across the room to another closed off section of the apartment. There, he roughly and passionately pinned her against the wall.

"Haru!" squeaked Sasaiko Kuchiki as her back hit the wall, immobilizing her between hard stone and toned body. Her beautiful eyes softened as she looked into the intense gaze of her childhood friend.

Haru Ukitake didn't frown, didn't smile as he looked into her eyes. This night, this one night was going to change their lives. There was simply burning intensity within his eyes. He cupped her face in his hands, drawing her mouth to his, descending upon her soft lips a kiss that left her panting and her lips swollen.

"Open the door, Sasi," he mumbled into the kiss, "I can't let you go."

He wanted her to do something? How the hell could she think when he kissed her like that? Her head swam with want and growing desire that the poor girl could hardly move her arms. Somehow she managed to fumble for the door knob and open the door to the bedchamber.

Sasaiko's entire body shuddered as she felt his moist tongue sweep along the part of her lips seeking entry within. With a deep moan, she parted her lips allowing Haru's tongue to play with hers, teasing and dancing with such masterful skill that little prickles of bumps danced along her skin. Closing his lips, he captured her tongue, swallowing her squeak as he suckled the soft muscle, nibbling her lips and when he drew back to trail kisses along her jaw.

Sasaiko felt her knees go weak, so quickly Haru gathered her into his arms, picking her off the floor as he walked into the master bedroom. He touched kisses to her forehead and across her features as he kicked the door shut behind them. But without a ray of light, he feared tripping and sending them both to the floor. So he set her to her feet and whispered tightly as he kissed the tip of her nose, "Don't move."

She giggled as he stepped away then nearly laughed as she heard a curse fall from him as he banged into some piece of furniture. "Are you alright?"

"Are you giggling at me?" Haru asked with a tease to his voice as he crossed the room.

"Only a little."

"Gee, thanks a lot, babe. I love you too." He smirked as he fumbled in the darkness a light.

A moment later there was a flicker of light and then the slow grow of a candle's dancing flame. Haru had lit an oil lamp, one single lamp, and carried it back to her. He stood breathless before her, watching as the dim flame danced shadows across her beautiful features. At that moment he made a point to thank Kaede Kuchiki for bringing to life such a wonderful soul.

Reaching out, Haru touched Sasaiko's features. She closed her eyes, leaning to his touch then turned her head slightly to brush her lips along his palm. "I'm not afraid," he heard her whisper when she peeked back to him, pressing his palm to her cheek.

"There's no going back," Haru said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Well. Technically there is."

"No, Haru." She shook her head as she stepped closer to him. "For us there is no going back, and I don't want to go back. I want this night to be the first in many nights that we share together in the life we intend to build together. I will never look back with you at my side."

"Always the romantic." Haru chuckled as he touched a kiss to her brow then took her hands in his, drawing her along with him towards a large wooden bed. There he set the lamp to a side table then turned down the bedcovers. If they were going to do this, then they were going to do this right.

There was a slight tug upon his hand, causing him to glance back to see Sasi smiling to him. "What is it?"

Without replying in words, she stepped up to him and began to uncoil the obi from about his waist. "It's my duty to undress you first. Is it not?"

The young man chuckled as he watched her fingers worked to free the white fabric. "Who said that?"

"My friends. We talk about this sort of thing from time to time. Toshi says..."

"Toshi," Haru snorted the name of that obnoxious woman with a roll of his eyes. "Of course she would know. That girl has the sexual handbook imprinted in her brain."

Sasaiko chuckled with a smirk as she pulled the obi away from him. "She does."

When the obi was tossed to the floor, she raised those beautiful orbs of hers that shined within the darkness. Her palms slid between the folds of his Shihakusho to part the fabric. His tight flesh was drawn taut over trim muscles running beneath his alabaster skin, gracing his chest and stomach with corded strength. This wasn't the first time she had seen him without his Shihakusho on before, when he was out training, but never before had she been so close to him, feeling his bare skin.

For years she had dreamed of this moment with him. She had wondered what his body would feel like against hers, or how his skin would taste against her lips. She had imagined within the privacy of her dreams how he would feel beneath her fingertips, the way his toned muscles would respond to her touch.

Leaning to him, she touched her lips to his neck then trailed them lower to brush along his collarbone. "Haru..."

"Don't talk," he told her softly as he threaded a hand into her hair. He cupped the back of her neck, raising her features to him so he could kiss her. She sighed so sweetly to him as she curled her nails to his chest.

Haru stepped backwards, guiding her with him and to the edge of the bed where began to undress her - slowly. He took his time removing her obi then carefully, meticulously drawing apart each fold of fabric from her.

Sasaiko didn't move. She could hardly breathe. With the thin layers of her kimono opening, each section of her skin exposed to him, she felt herself quivering beneath the subtle caress of his fingertips over her naked skin. Every part of her came to life, thumping wildly with excitement.

Reaching out, she stroked fingers through his hair, delighting in how the silvery ends tickled her palm. Desperately, she tried to hide the blush from settling her cheeks as Haru drew her garment to show her slender stomach. He touched her, spreading his palms against her belly before sitting to the bed so he could rest his cheek against her bare flesh. He listened to her breathe, taking serene comfort in her warm essence.

Looking down, she smiled lovingly as she stroked his hair then held him to her in a moment of tranquility.

"I don't deserve you," he declared quietly as he looked up to her, setting his chin to her stomach.

Sasaiko tipped her head sending a stray touch of black along a temple. "Don't talk like that," she said softly, stroking a finger down his cheek, "we deserve no one else but each other."

She kissed him then, bending down and lifting his features with her hands. He moaned to her, sweetly and softly, as he parted the rest of her clothing to expose the nude flesh beneath. Beneath the kiss, she gasped as she felt his fingertips glide up and over her small, perfect breasts that were unhindered by fabric.

She felt wonderful in his hands. Her soft breasts fit within his palms and his fingers that gently caressed and molded her flesh to his touch. As he palmed and rolled her nipples, he watched intently the way her face melted and blended into innocent looks of pleasure. Her delicate gasps of insecurity and virginity left his body shivering in anticipation.

"So beautiful..." he mumbled, turning his attention to the small mounds in his palms. Haru caressed them, brush his fingertips over the nipples till they hardened, then leaning forwards, he let his tongue caress over one. The sensation of her pulling his hair had him chuckling. "So impatient," he groaned against her flesh.

Sasaiko yelped as in the next moment she found herself stretched out atop Haru when he fell back upon the bed, his hands gripping her hips to keep her body flush against him. He was grinning wickedly to her as he licked his lips provocatively while running his eyes over her breasts that were crushed against his chest.

With a grin, she leaned back till she was seated atop him. "You're one to talk."

He shrugged. "I've never been one to keep from going after what I want." Grinning, he skimmed his hands along her sides till he drew the fabric from her. "There,' he purred to her with such an evil gleam to his eyes, 'that's much better."

Shivering, she blushed horribly when her body was exposed in full to him. She crossed her arms to her chest, trying to reclaim some sense of decency.

"No. Don't hide yourself from me." He gently drew her arms away so he could see her with no obstruction. "I want to see you. I want to see every inch of you."

Sasi nipped her lower lip, tugging on it nervously as she sat atop him in nude perfection. If it wasn't for the thin fabric of silver at her hips, he would see all of her.

Haru's eyes seemed to darken as he trailed his hands up along her bare stomach, feeling the muscles twitching was a delight. He cupped her breasts, relishing how she responded to his caresses with her eyes fluttering closed and a slow moan slipping from her lips.

Taking a quivering breath, he whispered through the dim lit room a simple but important question. "I'll ask you one more time. Marry me, Sasaiko. Stay with me. Please?"

Fluttering eyes opened and Sasaiko looked down. The expression on his features was one of desperation and of begging need. She smiled softly to him as her body arched forwards so she could loom over him; her long black hair curtained them.

"One more time," she whispered, touching his cheek. "Ask me one more time, Haru."

The young man smiled to her, tipping his head to nip her palm. "Marry me and become my wife. Take the Ukitake family surname as yours. Be with me - forever."

"Oh Haru," she whispered ever so softly as she kissed him. Against his hard mouth, she whispered tenderly her answer, "Yes..."

Haru felt his heart swell with pride. He grasped her tightly, curling his fingers to her hips as he yanked her to him so he could kiss her soul away. He couldn't believe it! She had accepted his proposal!

With his body aching, Haru mumbled against her lips, "Lift your hips."

She did as told, allowing him to free the rest of his body from his Hakama. Then he set his fingers to her flesh, trailing nails up along the backs of her thighs and over her heart shaped rump to hook to the band of silk. He drew her panties down her legs so he could toss them to the floor, without a care and discarded.

Sasaiko moaned as she felt his hard, ridged and throbbing length slide slowly along the slickening core of her body. That sensation brought out an urge within her that had her blood boiling. She parted her legs to feel more of him, and as she did so, the man beneath her groaned and arched his hips. Haru curled his fingers to her hips moving her, guiding her slowly back and forth in a caress of flesh to flesh. They both shivered, they both groaned against each other's lips and they both gave in to the desires coiling within their souls.

In one quick and deep thrust, Haru claimed not only her body as his, but her soul.

Hours later, with the room now cast in the shadows of darkness, Haru sighed in to the quietude that was all about him. He felt exhausted, liberated and filled with more feelings and emotions than he could understand. He lay on his side with the bed sheets draped over his hips and with Sasaiko facing him in the throes of sleep.

He reached forwards to brush a lock of her black hair from her slumbering features. Her passion had sent his heart to heaven and her pleasure tore through him like electricity. Haru could still picture that moment when her first orgasm brought on by his own body raced through her. The scream of his name still danced in his ears as did the feel of her naked body spasming about him. That one moment would hold precious within his heart even after his death.

She was now his since their bond had been accomplished. Haru had taken her virginity, and from this moment on no man would ever look at her again without knowing who had her heart, her body and her soul. She would carry the Ukitake name once they finalized their union with the official wedding, and would do so with honor and price. She would also bare him beautiful and strong children. Haru sighed as that single thought pranced about in his mind. Children. Sasi would make an amazing and beautiful mother with her loving spirit that was both peaceful and vibrant. She would love their children and be the wife he deserved.

Smiling softly, he scooted closer till he touched his forehead to hers. "I love you," he whispered to her as he slid his arm about her. She replied with a soft mumble of incoherent sleepy words as she coiled to him.

"Haru..." she breathed out softly against his neck then fell silent.

Smiling, he tucked her head to his shoulder before closing his eyes. For this night serenity would be their blanket, but on the morrow, when reality set in, their families would need to be informed of their engagement.

"This," Byakuya Kuchiki growled as he eyed his daughter and Haru Ukitake, "is unacceptable."

Sasaiko winced as she pressed herself closer to Haru's side. The look within her father's eyes was one of murderous intentions and had her shivering in fear. Though her father would never hurt her, she would never put it past him to punish her. He wasn't happy having been asked to the Ukitake estate and away from his duties. To say he was disgruntled was an understatement.

There had been a long silence between father and daughter with Kaede standing off to the side, her body tensing as she felt the atmosphere grow heavy with Byakuya's disapproving aura.

Jushiro Ukitake sat quietly at the tea table with his kind eyes keeping watch on his fellow Captain. And Souru, bless her sweet soul, tried her best to mediate the situation, speaking on behalf of both Haru and Sasaiko. But when Byakuya turned a pointing finger at her son, the Captain of the 9th Division let her peaceful side give way to her over protective motherly side. She did not hold back in letting Captain Kuchiki know how upset she was at his treatment of not only his daughter and her son, but their loving relationship and the announcement of their engagement.

The man lost the argument the moment the two women turned upon him. Jushiro Ukitake did nothing to lend him a hand, only sat in his chair hiding his ever present smile behind a teacup. Byakuya understood that there was no going back. What the two had done in his eyes was shameful, a tarnished mark upon _his_ name. _His_ daughter had accepted Haru Ukitake's proposal without _his _permission and without the property steps being taken. There were traditions to an engagement that had to be followed, yet these two _children_ went ahead and threw traditions spanning hundreds of years out the window with little respect to _his_ honor.

This engagement was not what _he_ wanted for _his_ daughter, even if it was what she wanted. Sasaiko Kuchiki was a Kuchiki and would act accordingly. Then again, he tried to open the eyes of his wife to those behaviors, but still his dear wife refused to hear his debate after one hundred years of marriage. Like mother like daughter.

Byakuya could feel Kaede's intense and heated glare from across the room, yet he refused to acknowledge her. The man didn't care to the opinion of the others on this humiliating decision. He was, after all, the head of the Kuchiki family and it was his decision that was to be the end say to every choice his wife or his daughter made. Then again, it was that way of thinking that nearly brought his marriage to Kaede to an end.

"You are coming home, Sasaiko. Now." Though his voice was calm and quiet, his imposing nature spoke of his great displeasure and threatened any to question his command. He stepped towards her as if meaning to physically remove her from the room. "This engagement is nothing more than a foolish act and will not be honored by my family."

Sasi shook her head as she hid behind Haru. "No father. I will not return with you until you accept my engagement to Haru and the love I have for him."

Byakuya's lips pressed thin and his eyes narrowed upon his child. "You have no say in this."

"Like hell she does," hissed Haru, putting an arm out in front of his fiancée. He leveled his eyes to the Captain with no show of fear.

Byakuya slid his eyes to the Vice-Captain. "Captain Ukitake, I would recommend you call your son away from my daughter before I am forced to act."

Jushiro chuckled over the rim of his tea cup. "This is out of my hands now, Byakuya." He shrugged with his eyes glancing to his son, standing between the woman he loved and her enraged father. Haru was willing to face the power of Byakuya Kuchiki in order to protect what was precious to him. It was a strength that Jushiro could honor. "What's done is done," he said with a smile upon his lips. "I believe these two know what they were doing and know of what they've done. I see nothing wrong with their decision. In fact, I'm happy for them!"

Kaede glared at her husband. "Open your eyes, Byakuya," she growl as she stepped to her daughter, setting a hand to Sasaiko's shoulder. "I would have thought after all you and I have gone through in our marriage that you would understand this situation on a personal level. After all, it is very similar to our own engagement. Don't you think?"

"Our marriage is not the same as this," he growled in reply.

The woman rolled her bright emerald eyes.

"Mother," Sasaiko whimpered, looking pleadingly to Kaede.

Kaede offered a pat of reassurance to Sasaiko. "Souru?" she said sweetly to the other woman in the room. "Would it be too much trouble to have Sasaiko stay with your family for a day or so?"

The 9th Division Captain smiled warmly. "Of course! I would be honored to have my future daughter-n-law stay with us. Wouldn't you Jushiro?"

Jushiro chuckled. "I see no problem with it."

"Unacceptable," Byakuya muttered.

"Acceptable." Kaede grinned, casting him a warning of challenge.

"Kaede..."

"Don't you start with me," she snapped, stepping to her husband and planting herself before him. "You and I are going to return home to discuss this like parents, adult to adult. You will listen to me and I will listen to you. But believe me, Captain Kuchiki, your daughter is not going anywhere. She will stay here with her fiancé and his family."

Byakuya leveled a dark and threatening scowl to his wife. He certainly didn't appreciate her challenging him openly and before others, but he knew better than to start an argument with her at this point. His eyes shifted to Sasaiko and he saw how she cowered beneath his gaze, tucking herself to Haru. He saw fear in his eyes and a part of his heart fractured to the truth that it was he whom she was scared of. Looking to Haru, he saw a look of passion, of love and of determined price reflected within the young man's eyes as he gathered her into his embrace. He never once meant to hurt her, only wanted her to understand his position as the head of their family.

So he gave in and with a sigh, nodded then stepped past his wife and his child. He departed without a word.

Kaede shook her head sending tight coils of red along her slender shoulders. With an uneasy chuckle, she glanced to Jushiro and Souru. "What can I say?"

Jushiro chuckled. "When it comes to that man, nothing you can say will shed any light on what he says and why he acts the way he does."

Kaede turned to her daughter. "I'll be back later to check on you and let you know what your father has said." She touched Sasi's cheek. "Don't worry." Then she looked to Haru casting him a grin. "Take care of my daughter. You may need it."

Haru nodded with a sly grin upon his lips.

"I'll walk you out," Souru said then she and Kaede left.

Jushiro sighed as he stood, stepping to the two. He eyed his son with a grin. "You do know there were other, safer ways of going about this announcement, don't you?"

Haru smirked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Since when have I ever been the level headed one, father?"

"Oh that's right. I keep mistaking you and Yoshimitsu." He chuckled. "Your brother won't let you live this down."

"I know."

"Good," Jushiro looked to Sasaiko who had finally eased. He leaned down to touch a kiss to the top of her head. "Welcome to the family, Sasaiko. I'll you two alone."

When the doors slid shut, Sasi sighed heavily, her arms tightening about Haru. In response, his embrace tightened and she sighed into the comfort and the kiss he pressed to her forehead. "Well, that went better than expected," she chuckled uneasily.

"I guess so. I'm still standing."

"Now it's up to my mother," she said, peeking up with a chuckle.

"Do you think she'll get through to him?"

"Knowing my mother, there's nothing she can't get my father to understand with a little persuasion and understanding. I think he'll come around. But it is true, Haru. We are in love. We want to be together forever, and there's nothing or no one who can change that fact."

Haru smiled softly. He touched her cheek. "Forever. You and me, huh?"

Mewing, Sasi nodded and arched up to kiss his lips. "Yes. Forever."


End file.
